


Break His Heart, You Idiot

by frozenCinders



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hair Washing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Mello is dangerous. He thought Matt was simply oblivious, but it turns out he's just too much of a fucking lovesick idiot to care.





	Break His Heart, You Idiot

When Mello had to move all the way across the country from California to New York for work, he certainly wasn't about to go all in on a living space he'd only spend who knows how many weeks or months in, but he would be staying too long to warrant being stuck at a hotel. Therefore, he'd checked a few listings online for cheap places that didn't look like shit or like scams, and found one request for a roommate. The apartment actually looked really nice, so Mello figured he may as well meet the guy and see how he feels. He's good with people.

The roommate's name is Matt, and _he_ turned out to _not_ be good with people. Their first meeting was fine, but Mello quickly learned after moving in with what few belongings he bothered hanging onto that Matt had been on his best behavior that day. He's not the worst, he's just lazy and messy and complains plenty and never goes anywhere. So, kind of the worst. At least he's not an asshole or anything, and he just goes along with just about anything Mello says.

Another perk is that Matt doesn't ask questions, which is excellent because Mello finds lying that he has an actual _legal_ job to be a pain in the ass. People always wanna pry into irrelevant shit like "Where are you from? What do you do? What do your parents do? Oh, orphaned? I'm so sorry." It's annoying. So, despite Matt leaving open containers of snacks and drinks all over the place and smoking inside and almost never doing any damn chores, he's on Mello's good side for now.

He begins to notice that, for some reason, Matt does some weird, subtle things for Mello. Ordering enough takeout for both of them each time he gets food for himself is one thing, but Mello starts noticing after about the fifth time he comes home particularly late from "work" that Matt waits up for him. He thought it was a coincidence the first few times that he just so happened to stay up in the living room just in time for Mello to get home before retreating to his room, but sometimes, he seems completely exhausted, like he's been waiting to be able to go to sleep.

It quickly works against him, because he's coming home covered in someone else's blood and he knows Matt is waiting inside for him. He always keeps the lights off unless he absolutely needs them, so maybe he just won't notice. When Mello walks in, though, Matt's eyes definitely linger on him. He doesn't ask questions, Mello insistently reminds himself. He doesn't have a big mouth. It's fine.

For the first time, Matt follows Mello to his room. Mello fully expects a confrontation, a _question_.

"Once you take those off, I can clean 'em for you," he says instead, gesturing to Mello's blood stained outfit. "I know a thing or two."

Mello's eyes widen, having expected anything but that. Slowly, hesitantly, he nods, and Matt leaves to let him get changed. Now Mello feels like he should be the one asking questions. Why the hell is Matt so okay with his roommate he barely knows coming home caked in blood? How does he not think ( _know_ ) Mello just murdered someone? Or does he just not give a shit? Why offer to get the blood out of Mello's clothes?

He calms down and contemplates the most likely answer. Matt is probably scared out of his mind right now and is simply good at hiding it. He must have suspected Mello was dangerous from the start and even-- or _especially_ now, he's trying his best to stay on Mello's good side. That's what makes the most sense to him.

The blood is in his hair, too. He'll have to spend quite a lot of time in the shower getting that out as well as scrubbing it from his skin. Damn sleeveless vests he likes wearing so much.

Mello doesn't bother getting changed in his room, just collects a change of clothes and sets them on the counter in the bathroom before making his way back to the living room. He needs to talk with Matt.

Matt seems to know this, just sitting idly on the sofa with his handheld turned off and sitting on the coffee table. He watches Mello as he walks around the couch to stand in front of him, bloody arms crossed. It's an image that would normally intimidate whoever he's speaking to-- he knows from experience. Matt seems unaffected.

"Why the hell are you fine with this?" he asks, settling on just one question as opposed to the tens floating around in his head.

Matt takes his time answering.

"... You know how they say hot people get away with everything?" is what he says.

Mello blanks, shocked that he was so wrong. Matt doesn't give a shit that Mello is in the mafia because he's _hot?_ No, he doesn't even know he's in the mafia; at least that way, Matt could feel like there's no reason for him to be targeted. For all he knows, Mello could be some fucking lunatic serial killer. Does Matt hope Mello will fall in love and he can be the one exception or some shit?

"Nothing to say to that, huh?" Matt laughs. He must realize the absurdity of it.

"... I'm taking a shower."

Mello walks back towards the bathroom, but Matt trails behind him again.

"I mean, while I'm at it... want me to help wash your hair?"

He's all questions tonight. But it's not like there's a mirror in the shower, so an extra pair of eyes _would_ actually be useful in getting the blood out of his hair.

"If you touch anywhere other than my head, I'll kill you," he says. Matt knows he's capable of it now. He just smiles and follows Mello in.

Since he has company this time, Mello plugs the drain and starts a bath as opposed to a shower. He also forcibly turns Matt around as he undresses, silently daring him with a harsh glare to try to look at him. He behaves and pretends not to be interested in what's happening behind him, only turning around once Mello is submerged and gives him the ok.

Mello dunks his head under the water and ruffles it a bit, hoping to jostle some of the dried blood. He surfaces and reaches for his bottle of shampoo only to find that it's missing. Matt puts it back before Mello can turn around to see that he has it.

Matt is... apparently serious about this. He's just so god damn _gentle_ and _slow_ as he massages Mello's head, like he's savoring every moment, and now that Mello has learned that Matt has some kind of crush or something on him, his extremely low impulse control threatens to make him turn around and tackle Matt. He imagines it so hard that he's convinced for a second that he already did it.

The conditioner is worse. Maybe it's because Mello is already starting to get worked up, but Matt's hands are downright fucking electric now. Half of him wants to lay back and enjoy it, while the other half still screams that he should snatch control of the situation from Matt and make him regret admitting he's fine with the things Mello does.

Before he reaches his limit, Mello grabs one of Matt's wrists as a signal to stop and Matt allows him to rinse his hair again.

"Looks good," he says after thoroughly checking the right side of Mello's head, where the blood had stained.

Mello then promptly kicks him out of the bathroom and drains the red tinted water so he can take a proper shower. Matt being out of the room does nothing to calm Mello's impulses, and he seriously considers changing the hot water to be punishingly cold. Instead, he foolishly stews in his arousal and starts hoping less and less as the minutes pass that it'll go away.

He only gets halfway through drying off before he leaves the bathroom, towel half-wrapped around him, mostly just held at his hip by his hand. He enters Matt's room, for the first time, without bothering to knock. He'd been hoping to catch him jerking off to the thought of him. That would make things smoother.

"What's up?" Matt asks casually, looking to the side at Mello from his desk. He's fully dressed. Mello dares to think for just a second that he was mistaken, but walks forward anyway, discarding that thought.

Matt turns his chair so he's fully facing Mello, who grits his teeth and fights the urge to grab him by the collar and throw him to the bed. Fuck, he hadn't even considered Matt in that way until tonight. Mello prides himself on being great at carefully planning out every single move he makes, but half the time he just ends up relenting to pure impulse.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer either yes or no and nothing else. Nod if you understand."

Matt nods, smiling. It doesn't reach his eyes. It's smug.

"Are we doing this?" Mello asks.

"God, I hope so," Matt answers, disobeying the one fucking rule Mello had just set. Just for that, Mello decides to be rough with him. He bets Matt is planning on it too.

Finally obeying his urges, Mello digs a fist into Matt's shirt and tosses him towards the bed. He doesn't resist at all and even pointedly taps one of the drawers on his nightstand as Mello climbs on top of him. He opens it, not even knowing what to expect when it comes to Matt, and finds lubricant. There are three fucking mostly empty tubes because it's _Matt,_ so Mello rolls his eyes and quickly weighs each one in his hand before taking the heaviest one.

"If this is gonna be a thing from now on, guess I'll have to pick up some more," Matt comments as if Mello plans to stick around. He'll have to break his heart later. For now, he'll break his body.

Mello wasn't expecting him to be so... responsive. Matt hardly ever reacts to anything, normally, so it's surprising how easy it is to make him gasp, to make him shiver, to make him moan softly in Mello's ear. He fidgets too much, like he doesn't know what he'd most like to clutch helplessly as Mello pushes Matt's shirt up with one hand and trails the other down his stomach to start on his belt. Matt hurriedly tries to help him, but Mello roughly grabs his hands and pins them above his head with enough force to make the bed bounce beneath them. He leans down until their mouths almost touch.

"Stay," he commands, and he can tell he's hit upon something by that look in Matt's eyes. Slowly, he releases Matt's wrists, watching him to make sure he won't disobey.

Stretching him once he's undressed is a quick process due to it being abandoned halfway through, because Matt keeps insisting he doesn't need it, that he can take it. Mello was right-- Matt wants it to hurt.

No matter how hard he fucks him, Matt obediently keeps his hands right where Mello left them. Mello is curious to see how long he'll last without either moving to touch himself or begging Mello to do it. Hell, he'd start begging right now if Mello told him to. So he does.

"Tell me everything you want me to do to you," he says, mere centimeters from the bite mark he'd just left on Matt's collarbone.

"F-fuck," Matt pants like he's forgotten how to speak, how to breathe. "Hold-- hold me down, pull my hair, fuck me harder-- god-- oh god--"

Mello obliges each request as Matt makes them; first moving Matt's hands atop each other to pin them down with the one that isn't digging into his waist, then reluctantly releasing Matt's quickly bruising side to yank his head to the side by his hair. He keeps his hand buried roughly in it as he leans down, unable to resist biting Matt's neck now that it's so exposed. His pace increases to one that almost has the bedsprings drowning out Matt's voice, if only he could stop practically screaming for Mello. He better fucking not.

Mello is the one who gives in and starts tugging at Matt's cock, curious to see if he could get any louder, any less coherent. He tightens to a vice grip around Mello and trembles violently as he comes, finally moving on his own only to pull Mello down into a frenzied kiss. Mello is surprised, but allows it.

He keeps moaning in his hoarse, broken voice even after he's spent, and Mello has to wonder if he's turned on by the idea of continuing to be fucked after he's already exhausted. To be used. Mello presses his lips to the edge of Matt's cheek, just in front of his ear.

"You're a good fucktoy."

Whether Matt just wasn't done yet or _just that_ was enough to make him come a second time already somehow, Mello honestly can't tell, but more semen comes rushing out of him, eager to coat Matt in it, to make him into a pretty picture for Mello.

"O-oh my god," Matt stammers, still shaking as he wraps his limbs around Mello, encouraging him to do anything but stop. Mello is only human, however, and even he has his limits. He's sure to bury himself deep inside of Matt as he comes, watching his eyes flutter closed at the feeling of it.

Mello unwraps Matt from around him, too damn hot to allow the contact now that he can actually feel the temperature. He doesn't pull out just yet, engraving the image below him into his mind. Matt is panting harshly, calmly staring up at Mello as he catches his breath. Mello contemplates what to do about that kiss.

Just as he's telling himself to ignore it, to pretend it never happened, to refuse to ever let it happen again, Mello finds himself leaning back down to indulge in another. Matt eagerly returns it, clearly in heaven.

Fuck. Breaking his heart is going to be difficult now. It doesn't help that even after Mello tells him weeks later that things have to end between them, that he's moving back to California and won't ever see him again, Matt only asks _where_ in California, pulling up ticket prices on his phone, clear as day. Mello yells at him, ends up shoving him down on the couch and kissing him again like an idiot, and mentally beats the shit out of himself as he adds a second seat to his flight.

This stupid fucking puppy is going to get himself killed blindly following Mello around like this. Mello is worse for letting it happen.


End file.
